worldembryofandomcom-20200214-history
Arisugawa Rena
is a young Jinki User who is depicted as a quiet and serious person focused on her job, who frequently takes the lead when fighting Kanshus. After Youhei's death, she becomes Riku's partner, whom she appears to have become attracted to, after their meeting with the Source of Infection. She is a Lost Rebound victim; her entire family was killed in Hatsumi Island during the original infection. Background Hatsumi Island As a child, she was one of the Ootori clan, who were in charge of one of the cocoons but it was lost. She soon became known as the "Holy Body" of the Coffin Princess who was forced to train and never allowed to take off her mask. She hid the false cocoon when it was swapped with the real one and urged her father to chase after the real one; eventually leading to the destruction of the island, where she ran away, laughing madly that it was divine punishment for everyone being so obsessed with the cocoon. She became a Lost Rebound victim and was found laughing by the man who became her "master", and they left the island. During the time after the island disappeared, she traveled with her master and awakened her Jinki. He left her in the care of Hayato and Suzu with a message to not forget the cocoon in chapter 48. Later, she kills a Kamogari, an elder Kanshu, who knew martial arts. She found its pose familiar and it brought up an image of a silhouette in a similar pose. This seemed to be her father, as the Kamogari was from the first infection seven years before, as stated in chapter 46. Old Hospital She appeared in the old hospital and saves Riku from some thugs. She immediately sees through his lies and calls him out on it. They soon find themselves facing numerous Kanshus. After the battle was over, she went Youhei to retrieve Neene from the Kanshu and followed Riku when he was taken to F.L.A.G. after being turned to a Kanshu. Takao appeared and a battle eventually took place, ending with Youhei being mortally wounded and sacrificing himself in order to save Riku. When she found his body, she broke down and attempted to strangle Riku before they pulled her off him. She later finds Riku at a train station, crying about Youhei's death, and offers him her hand to help him up. She takes him to the Annexed Division and tests him in a battle. After the match was over, she called him out for holding back and took over his training. Riku's Partner After a few weeks of training Riku, the school comes under attack and she saves Riku from a Kanshu that he wouldn't strike down since it reminded him of Youhei's death. She then told him about Lost Rebound and they used a fire to find the last Kanshu. She witnessed Neene's power and dragged them both away to hear his story. Once he was done, she challenged him once again but Neene protested to having her "Mama" and "Papa" fighting. The pair soon met Joe and Clara and began investigating the Seizure Circuits. During this time Riku learned of her status as a Lost Rebound, a secret she kept from everyone, and she broke down crying. Riku offered her consolation, as she knew about Neene, but she told him that it was a gentle lie. During a Kanshu hunt, she encountered Takao alongside Riku, Clara, and Joe, and they all were defeated. While on vacation at the beach, she found an abandoned ferry to Hatsumi Island and passed out. Shortly after they got back, Riku was taken by F.L.A.G. and she found them attempting to alter Amami Shizuru's memories and stopped them. But truth be told, Rena do have love-interest to Riku. F.L.A.G.'s Longest Day During the battle of the rubble tower, she faced off against a black Kamogari that used martial arts against her, breaking several of her ribs. Before it could finish her, Riku appeared and saved her. She later repaid the favor when that same Kamogari was about to kill Riku, who passed out from the strain of the battle. The Kamogari which was her father, purposely took her attack and allowed her to kill him, calling her name at the last moment. She then disappeared into Hatsumi Island's memories with Riku. After witnessing her past as the "Holy Body" and how her actions caused some of the events to pass, she fell into despair and allowed herself to be dragged into a dark abyss. Riku took her hand and pulled her up, and the pair reappeared three months after the battle of the Rubble Tower. Reserve Department She slept for three days before waking up and shortly relapsed into a depression once her memories returned, but Riku comforted her. She voluntarily joined Riku in the reserves department and told him about her role as the Holy Body: To become the next Coffin Princess upon death, as a counter balance to Julie, and that all of the Kamogari were members of her family that became Kanshu. Later she will become a coffin princess in order to saving Neene. Appearance As a child, Rena wore a Kitsune Mask that was to never be taken off. After the fall of Hatsumi Island, she began wear the same type of Jacket as her master and shorts. She has long black hair and wears glasses while in public. Personality To others, she seems cold and isolated, turning down invitations to social gatherings and being alone, her classmate gave her the title "Ice Queen". To her fellow Jinki users, she is more open and friendly, but she still keeps her own secrets and is full of guilt. Over time she opened up to others and found herself drawn to Riku Amami. She dislikes those without "Radiance". Relationships *Takebe Yohei: Former Partner *Riku Amami: Current Partner, Love-Interest *Neene: Coffin princess, Daughter Abilities Martial Arts Rena is one of the most flexible and maneuverable Jinki users, capable of fast and accurate movements because of her training as a child and her mentor. She will seek openings to strike the enemy down with her Jinki. Jinki Her Jinki is Shingetsu, a pair of chakrams with a trigger-like grip that allows the four blades of each Shingetsu to spin. Her Jinki is an Awakened-Type. Category:Characters Category:Jinki User Category:Lost Rebound Category:Female